La petite boule de coton rose qui agaçait Dean Winchester
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Family/Destiel - C'est une boule de coton rose. Qui mord et qui parle. Et qui agace Dean.


**Hey !**

 **Je... n'expliquerais rien. Parce que je n'ai aucune explications. Vraiment. J'ai... Juste... Je sais pas. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

 **La petite boule de coton rose qui agaçait Dean Winchester.**

Dean Winchester était un chasseur.

Dean Winchester horrifiait les monstres - il était presque sur que les Mamans-Monstres racontaient des histoires terrifiantes sur lui en couchant leurs Petits-Monstres. Dean Winchester avait aidé son petit-frère à arrêté l'Apocalypse. Dean Winchester était le crush secret de la sœur de Dieu. Dean Winchester était l'Humain sortit du Purgatoire. Le _Rigtheous Man_. Le second porteur de la marque de Caïn.

Dean Winchester était une légende. Dean Winchester était terrifiant.

Et pourtant, lorsque le grand Dean Winchester ouvrit les yeux, il hurla de terreur. Parce qu'il y avait cette boule rose bonbon, qui flottait juste au-dessus de son visage. Une toute petite boule sur laquelle on avait collé deux grands yeux brillants, plus rose qu'une chambre de princesse _Disney._

Et la petite boule _parla._

Et c'était une voix aiguë. Insupportable. Une voix désagréable et détestable. Une voix qui allait rendre fou le chasseur.

Il avait fallut que Castiel déboule dans le bunker. Qu'il assume avoir sentit l'espace infime d'un instant la grâce de Gabriel. Et ils avaient tous les trois courut pour retrouver l'ancien Trickster. Qui les avait regardé suspicieusement, en sortant de la chambre de l'hôtel. Avait fixé Sam avec un clin d'œil. Dean avec un froncement de nez. Et Castiel avec horreur. Et avait soupiré.

Parce que dans son corps de bombasse aux cheveux crépus, l'archange avait secoué la tête comme un parent dépassé. Avant de regarder Dean droit dans les yeux, lui jurant qu'il allait apprendre à s'occuper de _Cassie_. Avant de disparaître dans un déhanché sexy et un claquement de doigt aguicheur. Avant que le chasseur ne s'évanouisse et ne se réveille.

Et maintenant, Dean avait une boule rose, terrifiante, qui le suivait partout.

Et ça faisait rire Sam. Ça faisait haussé les sourcils de Castiel. Et Jack l'avait de suite adopté lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au bunker.

Elle était silencieuse la plupart du temps. Lorsqu'il conduisait l'Impala, elle se posait sur ses genoux et semblait sommeiller. Lorsqu'il cherchait des informations sur un monstre, elle fixait les pages à la recherche d'informations. Lorsqu'il dormait, elle se collait à lui et bourdonnait doucement. Lorsqu'ils regardaient un film ensemble, elle aimait se mettre sur Jack et mangé les pop-corns que le Néphilim lui jetait.

Mais c'était l'objet de Gabriel. Un monstre qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer.

Et ça avait commencé lors d'une chasse.

Un campus universitaire. Des jeunes filles impressionnables. Des bikinis et quelques bouteilles d'alcools. Et Dean avait été Dean. Il s'était tourné vers Sam pour lui faire un clin d'œil, avant de chuchoter :

\- Doit bien y'en avoir une majeur dans le tas ?

Le monstre, roulé en boule dans la poche intérieure de sa veste (Il y faisait chaud et doux apparemment.) mordit brutalement le chasseur. Et elle le faisait. A chaque fois que Dean osait une blague sur la gente féminine. A chaque fois qu'il insistait juste un peu auprès d'une femme qui avait bien dit "Non". A chaque fois qu'il mentait sur son identité pour séduire une jeune femme dans un bar.

Et il avait beau essayé de s'en débarasser, elle revenait toujours.

Inlassablement.

Alors Dean avait commencé à faire avec. Avait appris. Lentement. Il riait toujours. Il couchait toujours. Mais c'était étrange. Parce qu'il lui était arrivé plus d'un matin de filer en douce. Parce qu'il n'était jamais ce qu'il prétendait. Jamais ce qu'il leur faisait croire. Mais maintenant, il lui arrivait de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elles. De discuter. Et de se laisser, comme un petit bout de la vie de l'autre. Un visage sympathique de plaisir et de désir.

Le monstre le mordait aussi, lorsqu'il mentait à Sam ou à Castiel. Lorsqu'il ne disait pas tout. Elle le mordait mais il essayait toujours de retenir le gémissement. De ne pas montrer la douleur. Mais c'était sans compter sur le voix de la petite chose. Qui osait sortir et crier et le remettre à sa place. Avec son timbre désagréable et son regard méchant sur une face rose bonbon.

Et ça rendait Sam furieux. Ça faisait naître de la tristesse chez Cas.

Alors Dean avait arrêter. Lentement. Il mentait moins. Il essayait au moins. C'était dur. Toujours. Parce que ça impliquait de mettre son frère et son meilleur ami en danger. Ça impliquait de leur faire confiance. De les laisser avoir leurs initiatives. Ça impliquait de ne pas contrôler la situation.

Mais c'était aussi Sam qui discutait avec lui, au matin dans le bunker. C'était le poids des fardeaux partagés. C'était les excuses qu'on avait plus à chercher et les solutions dont on discutait. C'était Castiel qui rentrait plus souvent. Qui commençait aussi, lentement, à parler des cachotteries qu'il faisait dans son coin. Qui souriait à Dean lorsque celui-ci lui faisait confiance. C'était son regard honteux et désolé qui disparaissait des souvenirs de Dean à mesure que l'ange ne le faisait plus. C'était les discussions devant une série où l'on oubliait qu'on était des chasseurs.

C'était un bunker plus doux. Plus joyeux.

C'était Dean qui s'excusa brutalement à Jack pour son comportement. C'était Jack qui accepta les excuses et le pris dans ses bras. C'était Sam et sa lueur de fierté et Castiel tout sourire.

Et la petite chose eu vite un nom.

C'était Gucci. Parce que Jack l'avait vue se cacher dans un sac lorsqu'ils interrogeaient des suspects. Et le nom était resté. Et la petite boule de coton rose l'adorait. Le répétait en tournant dans la pièce et faisant rire Jack. Elle le chantait avec Castiel. Et elle pleura à grosses gouttes lorsque Sam visa les plaques sur les chambres. Et qu'il en rajouta une petite pour elle, sous le nom de Dean.

Alors ils l'avaient adoptés. Doucement.

Et elle s'assurait que Dean ne mente plus. Qu'il ne cache plus d'informations. Même si elle le laissait toujours avoir ses secrets. Même si elle lui faisait des clins d'œil lorsqu'ils en partageaient un.

Ce fut un jour dans un motel. Alors que Jack les accompagnait. Que Castiel était venus en renfort.

C'est Gucci qui se jeta sur le visage de Dean pour le frapper.

Parce qu'il avait hurlé. S'était énervé. Parce que la chasse s'était mal passée. Que la maison hantée avait prit feu. Et que les deux jeunes gens qu'ils avaient essayés de sauver étaient restés de l'autre coté. Leurs hurlements de douleur raisonnant dans la nuit.

Alors Dean avait hurlé. Avait regardé Sam et Jack et Cas dans les yeux. Et leur avait dit qu'ils étaient stupides et ridicules et dangereux. Qu'il hurla à Sam qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui jouait avec un flingue. Qu'il hurla à Jack qu'il était bien le fils de Satan. Qu'il hurla à Castiel qu'il était juste un emplumé.

Et Gucci avait attaquée.

Elle avait hurlée et criée. Elle avait mordue. Avait de fixé Dean, et de lui murmurer que c'était trop.

Un clignement, et le motel avait disparu, laissant place à une pièce tamisée. Des coussins. Des tentures. Et des sucreries qui s'étalaient sur les plateaux posés partout. A même le sol. Sur des guéridons. Ou au bout du lit dans lequel reposait Gabriel - Gabrielle ?

Elle l'attendait, les yeux furibonds et son corps enroulé dans un draps.

Et Dean frissonna.

Parce que l'archange était silencieux. Et violent. Et calme. Et colère. Et tempête qui s'annonçait au large. Il était vague qui s'échouait sur la côté et emportait les malheureux avec elle. Il était monstre marin qui engloutissait les navires. Il était fausse île qui plongeait sous la surface lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins.

Parce que l'archange était là. Près à le tuer s'il ne lui plaisait pas.

Et Dean savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance.

\- Dean Winchester.

Son nom sonna comme une insulte dans la bouche de la créature céleste. Elle l'avait grincé. Avait claqué sa langue. Et l'avait fait vibré dans l'air.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous exactement ?

Il allait répliquer. Ouvrir sa bouche. Hurler. Parce qu'il était Dean Winchester. Légende parmi les chasseurs. Et qu'il ne crèverait pas sans au moins clouer le bec à son vis-à-vis.

Mais Gabrielle avait levée la main. Et il avait sentit le frisson d'un sortilège qui coule dans ses veines.

\- Et pas de mensonges.

Et il allait tout dire. Raconter comment ces trois idiots avaient mal agis. Qu'ils avaient fait foirer la chasse. Tuer deux innocents.

Pourtant, il se laissa juste tomber sur le bout du lit, incapable de mentir.

Il raconta la peur qu'il avait eu lorsque la poutre était tombée. Qu'elle avait faillit fracasser le visage de Sam. Il raconta les flammes et les souvenirs de Mary et Jessica. De ces flashs qui remontaient lorsqu'il pensait au souffle du feu et le crépitement et le hurlement des flammes. Il raconta la façon dont Jack avait voulut traversé le brasier sans réfléchir. Qu'il aurait du le laisser faire parce qu'il était un _putain de Néphilim_. Et que le brasier l'aurait sans doute épargner. Qu'il aurait sans doute put sauver les deux autres. Il raconta Castiel qui n'avait pas réfléchit. Qui les avait tous tiré en dehors de là sans même chercher à sauver qui que ce soit en dehors d'eux. Parce qu'il les protégeait en priorité.

Et il raconta comment il s'en voulait. Parce qu'il avait juste tout regardé se faire. Qu'il n'avait pas laissé Jack passé. Qu'il n'avait pas sauvé Sam. Et qu'il n'avait pas aidé Castiel.

Et qu'il rejetait encore la faute sur les autres. Sur sa famille.

Sur Sam qui n'y pouvait rien si la vie avait voulut qu'il grandisse entouré d'armes. Sur les routes. Qu'il grandisse avec la chasse et sans repères. Qu'il grandisse en ne sachant que se servir d'une arme pour se défendre.

Sur Jack qui était si jeune. Qui n'était encore qu'un enfant. Un bébé. Qui découvrait le monde et n'y pouvait rien si son père était Lucifer. S'il était une créature céleste et humaine. S'il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs.

Sur Castiel qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Qui avait tout renié pour eux. Qui tuait ses frères et ses sœurs pour eux. Qui avait perdu sa demeure pour eux. Qui avait perdu ses ailes.

Et Dean s'en voulait. Et Dean détestait ça. Alors Dean hurlait plus fort que tout le monde.

Parce que c'était ce que faisait John.

Et qu'au moins, ça avait sauvé Sam et lui de la mort.

Il laissa Gucci se rouler contre son cœur. Frotter son visage contre lui en essayant de lui apporter du réconfort. Il la laissa faire et la serra tendrement, passant ses doigts sur le coton de cette étrange petite chose.

Et il laissa Gabrielle parler.

Il écouta l'archange lui raconter que Sam était un grand garçon. Et qu'il était tout aussi terrifié de le perdre. Il lui raconta la façon dont son cadet s'était comporter lorsque le Trickster avait tuer Dean des centaines de fois. Comme Sam avait sombré. Avait dépérit. Parce que lui non plus ne pouvait abandonner son frère. Parce que lui aussi avait besoin de lui. De celui qui l'avait toujours élevé et protégé. De celui à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Il lui raconta les six mois de recherches qu'il avait fait seul. Il lui avait raconté qu'il était fort. Et malin. Et qu'il ne mourrait pas de sitôt.

Il écouta l'archange lui raconter que Jack n'était pas le premier Néphilim. Lui raconter comment ils peuplaient la Terre avant. Quand les anges aimaient les Humains comme Dieu leur avait demandé. Et qu'ils l'avaient prit un poil trop littéralement. Il lui raconta comment ils avaient grandis. Avait souvent fait le bien à petites échelles. Et le mal moins souvent à grandes échelles. Il lui raconta l'histoire de cette fillette aux yeux sombres et à la peau basanée. Celle qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Et qui n'avait récolté aucun de ses traits de caractères. Il lui rappela que Jack n'était pas Lucifer. Et que les enfants faisaient des erreurs.

Il écouta l'archange lui raconter que Castiel n'était pas un enfant. Qu'il avait combattus sur les Marches du Paradis et au centre de la Première des Guerres. Qu'il avait tenus tête à Michaël lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de porter ses épées sur Sodome et Gomorrhe. Il lui raconta son petit-frère, têtus, puissant. Un soldat qui n'hésitait pas à laisser fuir les ennemis. A mentir à ses supérieurs pour protéger des innocents. Il lui raconta Castiel qui le fixait lorsque l'archange avait fuit le Paradis. Et le regard de pur détresse qu'il avait. Et il lui raconta que Castiel ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois, d'être abandonné par ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille. Et qu'il se plierait en quatre s'il le fallait.

Et il écouta l'archange, lorsque celui-ci lui raconta encore.

Lorsque les mains de la créature glissèrent un instant sur sa peau pour pointer son cœur. Pour lui raconter John et sa vengeance. Pour lui raconter son enfance volée. Pour lui raconter le poids qu'il avait subis. Lui raconter les douleurs.

Pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était aussi qu'une victime.

Et lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus seul.

Alors Dean avait rit. Doucement. Et Gabriel avait roulé des yeux. Avait soupiré. Croquer dans un gâteau. Et l'avait renvoyé dans ce motel pourri.

Et les bras de Sam l'avaient entourés. Jack avait sourit largement. La voix inquiète de Castiel avait raisonnée.

Et Dean avait pris Sam dans ses bras. S'était excusé. Presque honteux. Et Sam avait simplement soupiré de soulagement.

Et Dean avait sourit à Jack en retour. S'était excusé. Toujours honteux. Et Jack lui avait fait promettre de les emmener à la chocolaterie qu'ils avaient vus en chemin.

Et Dean avait rassuré Castiel doucement. S'était excusé. Si honteux. Et Castiel avait roulé des yeux en lui disant qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à disparaître comme ça.

Ils étaient allé à la chocolaterie. Avaient rit. Ils avaient laissé tomber la tension et la peur. Avaient acceptés doucement de se laisser aller. Ça avait été une soirée détente. Un moment en famille. Loin de tout et de rien. C'était eux qui rentraient dans le soleil couchant, en chantant sur du Led Zeppelin. C'était eux qui regardaient un film en dévorant les chocolats achetés. C'était eux. Juste eux. Ensembles.

Jack avait finis par tomber de sommeil. Sam l'avait suivit. Et Gucci qui avait fixée un instant Dean. Avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Avant de lui faire un sourire entendu et de filer dans les pas de son asperge de petit-frère.

Alors Dean et Cas s'étaient retrouvés seuls.

Dean comprenait mieux, pourquoi Gabriel avait voulut qu'il prenne soin de l'ange. Pourquoi il était en colère. Pourquoi il lui avait imposé Gucci et ses dents aiguisées.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant qu'il regardait Castiel.

Son regard était plus serein. Son visage moins tendus. Il pétillait. Brillait presque.

Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Castiel que Dean descendait pour chaque erreur. Le Castiel qui l'avait repoussé au Purgatoire. Le Castiel qu'il avait mit à la porte en étant Humain. Le Castiel qui ne savait pas où était sa maison.

Il était Cas. Son ami. Son frère. Un ange au regard doux si féroce. Un ange qui les protégeait et les aimait. Un ange prêt à tout pour eux. Et un ange qui savait enfin la place à laquelle il appartenait. Ici. Dans ce bunker. Entre deux chasseurs et un Néphilim.

Et... _Peut-être..._

Ce fut une inspiration. Profonde. Et Dean qui ne ment plus. Parce qu'il n'en a plus besoin.

C'est Dean. C'est Cas. C'est un regard. Une question silencieuse et un sourire en réponse.

Et quelques doigts qui se mêlent comme seule preuve.

C'est Dean et Cas.

Et plus aucuns mensonges entre eux.


End file.
